The 1st Hunger Games
by tombraider123
Summary: Grant Howard now 91 writes what happened in the 1st hunger games. How he won it how he got the record for most kills and how he became the most feared victor ever.


When people talk about the Hunger games they always talk about the 74th annual games. The games where for the first time ever their were two victors not one and it was the start of the end for the capitol. But not many people talk about how it started no one talks about the 1st Hunger games. I was the victor of those games 76 years ago when I was 15; I'm 91 now and to be honest I'm surprised that I'm still alive. I lived in District 1 back then I know live in District 13. Funny how the first the victor is from District 1. At this current time I'm in my home in 13 and hearing news of how the Capitols rule is finished. This is good news but we will never forget the tragedy and the horror we faced for 76 years. I figured since I'm the only one alive from the first games I should record my memory's of the games so no one will forget and so people will know what happened.

It was exactly one year after the rebellion the president had arranged the name drawing in one day. I wasn't to sure what was happening but all I knew was that I had to go to the square tomorrow morning. The next day all children 12 to 17 were gathered in the town square watching a video explaining what the Hunger games were; as every detailed about the games were explained the faces of the children including me filled with fear only one of us could survive out of 24 people. A man wearing a long orange coat and black tux underneath it walked forward on the stage "Now is the time for the drawing of the names for the male and female competitors" the man announced. He walked over to a glass bowl with male engraved into it; I was afraid but then again who wasn't. The man pulled out a folded piece of paper and started to unfold it. "Grant Howard" the man announced. I went numb it was me everyone turned and looked at me expecting me to do something. The peace keepers walked over to me and told to me to move to the stage. I was standing on the stage looking down on everyone else the man was saying the name for the female "Lucy Jenning" he said. My eyes widened I know her she's my sisters friend she was 17 years old. "We have our victors we will allow 10 minutes for the families to say their goodbyes to the competitors. I was marched into the capitol building behind us and told to wait in a room. Soon my mother, father and sister walked in my mum and sister were teary eyed but my dad remained emotionless. After my mum and sister said their goodbyes and their word on motivation my father stayed behind "Son I'm not sad because I know you can do this I've trained you well you will win this and come home and live" he said with confidence for me. My dad was in the rebellion army he caused a lot of trouble for the capitol mainly because he had a team of 10 people all highly trained in the art of stealth they used the night to their advantage; his team alone killed five generals but even that wasn't enough to win the war. In fact thinking about now maybe they rigged the names so I would be picked as kind of a punishment towards my father oh well it doesn't matter now. since I was 5 my father trained me in his ways and by the time I was 13 I was said to be a master at what I do. I had my dads looks long black curly hair I had a light stubble as well; brown eyes and light skin I was already 6 foot 1.

The guards marched us onto a train that was dead set on getting to the Capitol we got on and were shown were we would be sleeping. A couple hours later Lucy walked into my room I could see by her face that she had been crying her eyes out the entire time I couldn't blame her. "Grant I'm scared" Lucy said taking a seat on my bed. "So am I Lucy but maybe we can survive this" I said trying to comfort. "No we can't only one wins the rest die and lose" Lucy said. "Are you two in their come out it's time for dinner" a female voice said. We walked out to see a women just shorter than me with bright red hair and white face from to much face make up. She showed us the dinning room the table was packed with food and Lucy and I both started eating it. The days on the train went fast; faster than I had hoped I was steering out one of the trains windows when It all went black. When the light returned I realized that we went through a tunnel and now the Capitol was in sight. The city looked amazing it looked so modern and new but all this was hiding the evil that lay within and where they would be leading us to death like a cow to the slaughter.


End file.
